


Bright Young Things

by Lokuro



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: AU, Crime Scenes, Detective Noir, Detectives, Drugs, Kind of humor, M/M, Murder Mystery, Roaring Twenties
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:32:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokuro/pseuds/Lokuro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die goldenen 20-iger, London.<br/>Eine bunte Gesellschaft: Aristokraten, Künstler und Gauner aus aller Welt. </p><p>Neuste Mode, ausgefallene Tänze, Alkohol und Feier bis zum Morgengrauen prägen den Alltag der reichen Jugend. Gleichzeitig verdunkeln die politischen Unruhen immer mehr den Horizont, doch wirklich beunruhigt ist keiner, man lebt schließlich nur für den heutigen Tag.<br/>Noch ein Glas Champagner, meine Damen und Herren? </p><p>Genau so unbeschwert ging es an diesem Abend auf der Abendgesellschaft eines preußischen Adeligen zu. Ein turbulenter Abend, der bald von einem Mord überschattet wird...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bright Young Things

**Letzte Bemerkung** : Der Titel ist schamlos von Evelyn Waugh (bzw. Stephen Frys Verfilmung) gestohlen, die Charaktere von Hidekazu Himaruya, mein ist nur der Mord :(

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 _High hats and arrow collars,_  
_White spats and lots of dollars,_  
_Spending every dime_  
_For a wonderful time_  
...  
_If you're blue and you don't where to go to_  
_Why don't you go where fashion sits?_  
_Puttin' on the ritz._  
(Irving Berlin, 1929)

 

 

Seine Hand zitterte kaum merklich. Gilbert biss sich auf die Unterlippe und versuchte sich trotz der Nebelschwaden im Kopf zu konzentrierten. Das Champagnerglas in seiner Hand fühlte sich kühl und rutschig an – eine falsche Bewegung und die teuren Kristallgläser würden fröhlich herunter fallen, in rasierklingenscharfe Scherben zerspringen und sich in seine Haut bohren. Doch die Augen seine Gäste ruhten auf ihm und stachelten an das nächste Glas zu setzten, bis die Zeit abgelaufen war. Höher und immer höher. Die Spannung stieg ebenfalls, jemand aus der Menge hustete, eine hohe Frauenstimme kicherte nervös. War das etwa Katyscha, dieser Angsthase? Gilbert beachtete sie nicht weiter.  
  
„Noch eine Minute, dann ist die Zeit um!“  
  
Ludwigs Stimme klang wie immer gefasst und nüchtern, selbst nach dem Bierwettbewerb, den die beiden Brüder sich erst vor ein paar Stunden geliefert haben. Respekt, kleiner Bruder! Doch die Erinnerung an die knapp werdende Zeit war nicht mehr nötig. Gilbert platzierte das letzte Glas vorsichtig auf die Spitze des Turmes. Knapp über einen Meter schoss die schillernde Pyramide aus funkelnden Champagnergläser vor ihm in die Höhe und würde nun von einem letzten, fehlenden Stück gekrönt. Erfolg! Gilbert, der immer noch auf dem Tisch stand, beugte sich herunter und nahm eine kühle Flasche, die einer seiner Gäste ihm reichte. Der Korken knallte und ein schäumender Strahl ergoss sich über seine Hand, ehe Gilbert ihn auf die Pyramide lenken konnte. Heller Champagner floss spielend über die Stufen aus flachen Gläsern herunter. Der Bau rührte sich nicht. Jemand klopfte, jemand lachte und ein anderer setzte die Grammophonnadel zurück auf die Platte. Das Lied, welches durch die Wette unterbrochen wurde, füllte erneut den Raum.  
  
Gilbert lachte triumphierend und sprang vom Tisch herunter. „Das deutsche Ingenieurwesen hat die österreichische Ignoranz besiegt!“, rief er aus und leckte den Champagner von den blassen Fingern. Die noch feuchte Hand streckte er dem wohl einzigen missgelaunten Gast des Abends entgegen. „Der Herr Roderich schuldet mir 20 Pfund für die verlorene Wette und seine ewige Bewunderung.“. Roderich war nicht besonders erpicht auch nur einen Anflug von Anerkennung zu zeigen, von Bewunderung ganz zu schweigen. Doch die Banknoten wechselten folgsam den Besitzer. Die feinen Augenbrauen des Musikers zuckten dabei nicht einmal, nur seine Mundwinkel sanken missbilligend herunter.  
  
„Das war pures Glück.“  
  
„Ach komm, Roderich! Hör auf zu schmollen und lern' endlich, wie man mit Stil verliert. Du wirst diese Kunst noch öfter brauchen!“, Gilbert lachte über seinen eigenen Witz und klopfte dem Österreicher auf die Schulter. Er war trunken von dem läppischen Sieg und verzieh dem reichen österreichischen Schnösel großzügig seine schlechte Laune. Wenn er jetzt noch Roderichs schöne Begleiterin erfolgreich zum Tanz entführen konnte, würde Gilbert diese Feier als die beste des Jahres einstufen. Beflügelt von den weitreichenden Plänen mischte er sich unter die Tanzenden und ließ seinen Gast alleine mit seiner schlechten Laune zurück.  
  
Angewidert tupfte Roderich sich mit einem strahlend weißen Tuch die Hand ab, als würde er die süßfeuchten Champagnerspuren abwischen wollen, und wand sich von der tanzenden Menge ab. Er strafte sich und stand nur steif und ungerührt am Rande der Musik, die Lieder halb geschlossen und scheinbar nur der hüpfenden, fließenden Melodie lauschend. Ein vorbei eilender Kellner bot ihm ein Glas mit perlender, heller Flüssigkeit an, das Roderich mit einem kurzen Kopfbewegung ablehnte. Er bereute zutiefst, dass er zu dieser Veranstaltung erschienen war. Eine missglückte Idee; eine verruchte, manierlose Gesellschaft; grässliche, stillose Kleider; ein arroganter, eingebildeter Gastgeber; ein …  
  
„Nun, schaue nicht so mordlüstern. Du bist selbst Schuld, wenn du dich von ihm zu einer dummen Wette provozieren lässt.“, eine kühle, tadelnde Stimme riss Roderich aus den Gedanken. Ludwig hatte es geschafft sich ihm still und unbemerkt zu nähren – trotz seiner bemerkenswerter Größe und den schweren Stiefeln, die er wohl als einziger nicht gegen leichtfüßige, glänzende Tanzschuhe getauscht hatte. Immerhin erschien er nicht in der Uniform, alleine dafür war Roderich ihm schon dankbar. Wehleidige Sehnsucht nach der fernen Heimat hätte ihm an dem Abend gerade noch gefehlt.  
  
„Ich bin ausschließlich wegen der Musik hier.“, auch wenn er kein Tadel vertrug, schon gar nicht von dem jungen Ludwig, war Roderich dankbar für die Gesellschaft. Eine leichte Unterhaltung konnte sein Gemüt beruhigen. Mit einem nahtlosen Übergang fuhr er im amüsierten Konversationston fort, „Wie es dir aufgefallen sein konnte, stagniert die musikalische Kreation bei uns zuhause. Auch wenn ich kein Verfechter frivoler Texte bin, so kann ich den direkten Verbot der Musiker falscher Rasse nicht gutheißen. Es wird viel Unsinn produziert, gewiss, alleine dieser Irving, der sich selbst die Kunst der Tondichtung beigebracht haben soll. Pah! Doch ehrlicherweise muss ich zugeben: Einige seiner Melodien verfügen durchaus über eine angenehme, erfrischende Komplexität. Nur dass er den Refrain aber auch immer im Moll halten muss, das klingt nach einer Weile etwas ordinär, findest du nicht?“  
  
Ludwig seufze. Es hätte seinem Freund gut getan, direkt über seine Gefühle zu sprechen und seinem Ärger freien Lauf zu lassen, statt sich hinter ausführlichen Vorträgen über die aktuellen Musikrichtungen zu verlieren. „Wie du meinst.“ Ludwig setzte sich in Bewegung und zog seinen unwilligen Freund mit sich. Ein bisschen körperlicher Aktivität würde Roderich gut tun und wenn er schon nicht tanzte, dann sollte zumindest ein kleiner Spaziergang durch die Räume genügen. Sie gingen aus dem großen Tanzraum in ein kleineres Zimmer, wo viele weiche Kanapees standen und die Musiker etwas leiser war.  
  
„Wie steht es mit Elisabeth?“  
„Hast du schon Judith gesehen?“  
  
Erklang es gleichzeitig von beiden. Nur dass die Dame, die für die sich Roderich interessierte, bald in Royal Opera House uraufgeführt werden sollte, und die Dame, um deren Wohlbefinden sich Ludwig sorgte, gerade an den beiden vorbei tänzelte. Das grüne Kleid floss über ihre Figur und zeigte unverschämt viel von den langen, schwarz bestrumpften Beinen. Roderich rückte die Brille auf seiner Nase zurecht und schweig. Ludwig seufzte erneut. So wurde es nicht mit der Unterhaltung. Er ging auf einen der Tische zu, wo sich Gäste niederließen, die der Sünde der Glücksspiele verfallen waren. Er dachte nicht mal im Traum daran, den sparsamen Österreicher für das Spielen zu begeistern, nein, Ludwig plante den Ärger seines Freundes nur in eine andere Richtung zu lenken. Immerhin würde er Gilbert nicht mehr so tödliche Blicke zuwerfen können, wenn er sich stattdessen über den Leichtsinn der anderen Spieler aufregen würde.  
  
Das kleine Zimmer wirkte im Vergleich zu dem Tanzsaal recht voll, doch nur drei Menschen hielten tatsächlich Karten in den Händen, der Rest waren Zuschauer, die sich unterhielten, tranken und Wetten auf den Gewinner abschlossen. Am anderen Ende des verrauchten Zimmers befand eine Terrasse, die auf einen kleinen, abgeschlossenen Innenhof ging. Durch die halb geöffnete Tür wehte in den Salon warme, dunkle Nachtluft hinein. Hinter der Verandatür bemerkte er Feliciano, der sich gerade angeregt und Zuhilfenahme vieler schnellen Gesten mit seinem Bruder unterhielt. Aus Entfernung sah es aus, als würden die beiden sich streiten und sich gegenseitig schlimmste Verwünschungen auf den Kopf werfen, doch Ludwig kannte die beiden Italiener mittlerweile lange genug um zu wissen, dass sie genauso gut Kochrezepte hätten austauschen können und es würde von außen trotzdem wie ein Streit auf Leben und Tod aussehen.  
  
Ludwig wand sich von der Balkontür ab und räusperte sich. Er nahm seine Pflichten als stellvertretender Gastgeber sehr ernst. Roderich, der neu in der Runde war, sollte nach bestem Wissen und Gewissen in die bunte Gesellschaft, die sein Bruder so gerne unterhielt, eingeführt werden. Schließlich hatte er gelernt, dass die Engländer kein Wort mit einander reden, wenn sie sich nicht vorher vorgestellt wurden. Dass die wenigsten am Tisch wahrhaftig als Engländer bezeichnet werden konnten, fiel Ludwig erst ein, als er bereits zu einer Begrüßung angesetzt hatte.  
  
„Roderich, ich weiß nicht, ob du schon alle Freunde meines Bruders kennengelernt hast... Derjenige, der dir gerade einen Luftkuss zuwirft, ist Francis – ein französischer Journalist. Er ist nur deshalb eingegangen worden, weil er versprochen hat, nicht Gutes über diese Feier zu schreiben.“  
  
„Oui!“  
  
„Der mit dem frechen Grinsen neben ihm, ist Mr. Jones. Er hatte wohl eine Art Bruchlandung und kommt noch nicht von der Insel weg. Er hat noch einen Bruder, der... ähm..."  
  
„Halbbruder. Und Matt ist dort drüben auf dem Sofa und zitiert dem vollbusigen Mädel g'rade was vor!“  
  
„Der großgewachsene Mann, der Mr. Jones etwas blutrünstig anschaut, ist ein Fürst im Exil. Bitte hören Sie auf zu knurren, Mr. Braginsky, das ist wirklich unangebracht. Mr. Jones meinte seine seine Bemerkung über Ihre Schwester keinesfalls abfällig. Der Fürst kommt aus Russland und.. "  
  
„Sprechen wir nicht darüber.“  
  
„ ... und er redet nicht gerne über seine Heimat.“, fügte Ludwig diplomatisch hinzu und wand sich an die Sofaecke, die halb hinter einer Palme verborgen war, „Die Damen dort drüben sind seine Schwestern: Fräulein Ekatherina und Natalia Braginsky. Neben den Damen sitzt der andere... Mister Jones?“, die leiste Berichtigung „Mein Name ist Williams“, ging im Geräusch der aufgehenden Balkontür unter. „Die beiden Italiener, ähm, halt, nachdem der andere losgestürmt ist, bleibt es nur noch ein Italiener auf dem Balkon. Das ist Feliciano, mit ihm kannst du dich nachher gerne über Musik unterhalten, er hat einen fabelhaften Geschmack, wenn es um die feinen Künste geht. Außerdem hat er einen vortrefflichen Tenor di grazia und ist ein fantastischer Koch.“, nur ein verspieltes Pfeifen seitens des französischen Journalisten unterbrach Ludwig in seinen Beschreibungen. Im selben Augenblick schämte er sich für seine Voreingenommenheit und nahm sich fest vor, zum Ausgleich auch die charakterlichen Mängel des jungen italienischen Sängers hervorzuheben. Da es sinnvoller war, dies in privater Atmosphäre zu erledigen, beeilte Ludwig sich die Vorstellungsrunde abzuschließen. „Ich vertraue euch meinen Cousin Roderich an, meine Herren“, mit diesen Worten überließ er sein derzeitiges Problemkind den drei Männern am Tisch und ging auf die Terrasse zu, wo allem Anschein nach noch mehr Probleme auf ihn warteten.  
  
Roderich nickte höflich in die Runde und setzte sich, ohne ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen bei dem einfältigen Kartenspiel mitzumachen. Er war einfach nur müde sich die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen und die Sessel waren gepolstert, auf dem Tisch standen Flaschen feiner Spirituosen und eine Menge Aschenbecher. Also konnte man sich hier wunderbar ausruhen. Doch anscheinend waren Glücksspiele eine ernste und nervenaufreibende Angelegenheit, denn der französische Journalist zog nur eine einzige Karte aus dem Stapel und schlug sich in Geste der absoluten Verzweiflung eine Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ich bin verloren!“, Roderich vermutete, dass er mindestens den zweiten Weltkrieg angezettelt und verloren haben musste, so viel Trauer lag in der Stimme des jungen Franzosen. „Ich passe die nächsten Runden, tobt euch aus, Kinder!“, Francis warf sein Blatt mit einer lässigen Handbewegung auf den Tisch. Die Karten landeten in einem schönen Muster und in Roderich keimte der Verdacht auf, dass Francis die Geste heimlich geübt hatte. Die anderen beiden Spieler schienen nicht überrascht, jeder hoffte nun einen Schritt näher an den Sieg zu sein.  
  
Zur Beruhigung der vom Spielen über-strapazierten Nerven erschien in Francis Händen ein silbernes Zigarettenetui. Kurz blitzte vor Roderich eine kunstvolle Gravur auf, „Auch eine?“, für Roderich war es unmöglich einer kostenlosen Delikatesse zu widerstehen. Schon bald bereute er es, denn als Strafe rückte Francis etwas näher heran, um die Zigarette seines neuen Freundes anzuzünden. „Sie sind also ein Cousin von den Beilschmidts?“, Francis zog am Mundstück seiner Zigarette, ohne den Augenkontakt zu seinem Gesprächspartner zu unterbrechen. Den weißen Rauch blies er elegant zu Seite. „Hm, ja.“, der würzige Rauch kratze Roderich im Hals und machte ihn weniger gesprächig als sonst; die zuvorkommende Aufmerksamkeit des Franzosen bedrängte zusätzlich.  
  
_„Triple seven!“_  
  
Es war der junge Amerikaner, der diesen Freudenruf ausstieß und Roderich aus der Verlegenheit half, näher auf seine Verwandtschaft eingehen zu müssen.  
  
„Nächste Runde“, der russische Fürst zog die Augenbrauen kaum merklich zusammen und legte weitere Banknoten auf den dunkelgrünen Samt der Tischdecke. Roderich entging nicht, dass das Portmonee des Fürsten viel zu dünn wirkte, um solche Summen zu riskieren. Unwillig schüttelte er dem Kopf – es tat ja schon beim Zuschauen weh.  
  
„Ha, versuch's ruhig, aber das Glück liebt mich!“, geschickt mischte Jones die Karten und schenkte dem Verlierer ein breites Lächeln. Ob das strahlende Gesicht nach Liebe oder nach einer Faust schrie, war schwer zu entscheiden. Der Fürst war ebenfalls unschlüssig und trommelte mit den Fingern eine ungeduldige Melodie. Roderich horchte auf, doch eher er eine bekannte Abfolge erhaschen konnte, griff Fürst Braginsky nach den beiden Karten, die verdeckt vor ihm lagen, und die angespannte Stille kehrte wieder ein.  
  
„Auf wen wetten Sie?“, der Journalist sprach mit Roderich, schaute dabei aber dem Amerikaner über die Schulter. Schließlich wurde er von Jones mit einer Geste verscheucht, als wäre er eine lästige Fliege, die mal hier mal dort am leckeren Honig naschen möchte.  
  
„Ich kenne nicht mal die Regeln“, entgegnete Roderich, dem nach seinem Fiasko mit Gilbert jegliche Lust am Wetten vergangen war.  
  
„Ach, die Regeln sind einfach zu erklären. Man fängt mit zwei Handkarten an und nimmt so lange vom Stapel, bis man 21 Punkte erreicht hat. Der Spieler mit der höchsten Punktzahl gewinnt. Hat man sich aber überschätzt und überschreitet mit seinem Blatt die 21 Punkte, verliert man sofort.“  
  
Der Fürst zögerte einen Moment und bedeutete mit einer Geste, dass er keine weiteren Karten wollte. Seine große Gestalt wurde still und ruhig, nur seine Augen folgten aufmerksam der Handbewegung seines Gegenüber, der leichtsinnig erste eine, dann die zweite Karte zog. Darauf hin legten die beiden ihr Blatt offen auf den Tisch.  
  
_"Твою мать! Вот сукин сын...“_ , keiner am Tisch verstand den leisen, aber temperamentvollen Ausruf, doch jeder konnte schwören, dass er Jones nicht gutes wünschte. Es war wirklich ärgerlich – das Blatt des Amerikaners hatte 20 Punkte, das des russischen Fürsten nur 19. Das nannte man wohl Pech.  
  
„Noch mal!“ Erneut griff der Fürst nach seiner Geldbörse. Ein Schatten lief über sein blasses Gesicht. „Können wir den Einsatz für das letzte Spiel etwas .. runtersetzen?“, kam vom ihm zähneknirschend.  
  
„Ach, verzeih, Schätzchen, aber Regeln sind Regeln. Wenn du kein Geld hast, such dir ein anderes Hobby“, Jones schien amüsiert. Doch sobald es feststand, dass sein ehemalige Gegner sich keine weitere Runde leisten konnte, verlor er fast augenblicklich das Interesse. Mit einem verspielten Zwinkern wand er sich an Roderich. „Interesse?“  
  
„Nein, danke“, enttäuschte auch er den Amerikaner, woraufhin dieser schmollen die Lippen verzog und weiter die Karten mischte, als beruhige ihn diese Tätigkeit.  
  
Als Roderich seinen Blick von Mr. Jones und dessen hypnotischen Kartenmischtechnik gelöst hatte, stand hinter dem Fürsten auf einmal seine jüngste Schwester. Sie legte ihre schmale Hand an seine Schulter und sprach nur ein hartes „Nein“, was alle am Tisch ungewollt zusammenzucken ließ. Doch das Mädchen hatte nur Augen für ihren Bruder, der nervös an seinem Siegelring drehte und streichelte. Der Ring war in der Tat ein Prachtstück, glänzend und schwer hob es sich von dem Glitzer der übrigen Gäste ab. Man spürte förmlich den Atem Geschichte auf der glatten Oberfläche. „Nein.“, wiederholte Natalia diesmal ruhiger und auch die ältere Schwester eilte nun herbei. „Iwasik? Stimmt was nicht?“. Doch der Fürst hatte sich schon gefangen, der hungrige Ausdruck in seinen Augen erlosch und er küsste sanft Natalias Fingerspitzen. „Macht euch keine Sorgen.“  
  
Die Familienidylle wurde zerstört, als der Gastgeber erneut im Zimmer erschien. An jeder Hand hatte er eine schöne Dame, das einzige, was ihm fehlte war der Takt. „Boah, Ivan, kommandiert deine Schwester dich wieder herum? Guck mich nicht so an, ich verstehe dich, mein Freund. Ich habe auch ein bisschen Angst vor ihr!“, sein Lachen hallte erneut durchs Zimmer, aber diesmal warte er auf keine Erwiderungen und klopfte sofort in die Hände. "Kommt, Kinder, hört auf zu schmollen und so traurig im Dunkeln zu hocken und hilft mir Ludwig zu überzeugen, dass er uns seine neueste Erfindung zeigen soll. Mögt ihr Feuerwerk?  
  
  
***  
  
Ein paar Stunden und ein paar Straßen von den Ereignissen entfernt, klingelte in Scotland Yard ein schwarzes Telefon. Jemand nahm den Hörer ab und eine schlaftrunkene Stimme meldete sich. Fünfzehn Minuten später verließen zwei missgelaunte Gestalten das Haus, eine von ihnen, die heftig fluchte, zündete sich dabei eine Zigarette an, die andere startete das schwarze Polizeiauto. Immer noch fluchend, wenn auch etwas gedämpfter, da er gleichzeitig die Zigarette im Mund festhalten wollte, stieg die erste Gestalt ein und nannte die Adresse, zu der sie fahren sollten.  
  
Der schlecht gelaunte Mensch war Chief Inspector Arthur Kirkland und er hasste Morde, die nicht den Anstand besaßen am hell-lichten Tag zu geschehen.  
___________________________________________

 

 **Nachwort** :

 

\- Berlin Irving (1888, Russisches Kaiserreich - 1989 New York City) US-amerikanischer Komponist jüdischer Herkunft. Deshalb beäugt Roderich seine Kunst etwas.. skeptisch. Irving verfasste solche weltberühmte Texte wie „Puttin' on the ritz“, „Cheek to cheek“, „There’s No Business Like Show Business“ und vieles mehr. (go check him out! - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5jeI8sJyRw)

„ _Твою мать! Вот сукин сын..._ “ Nicht übersetzbar. Ivan gedenkt Alfreds Mutter und ihres Liebeslebens in schlechtem Licht.

Iwasik (Івасик) – ukrainische Form für Ivan. Ekaterina ist in der Geschichte zwar keine waschechte Ukrainerin, aber der Kosename klingt süß genug um als eine legitime Verniedlichung durchzugehen. Ivan hasst den Namen. Natürlich.

Die restlichen Charaktere und Wörter sollten bekannt sein ;)

Im nächsten Kapitel erwarten uns: die Leiche (ahnt ihr schon wessen?), ein unausgeschlafener Ermittler und eine Menge Lügen.


End file.
